The present invention is directed to liquid crystal displays, and more particularly to liquid crystal displays viewable from opposing sides.
Electronic products are providing consumers with more information than ever before. Cost and design particularly drive portable electronic products in the consumer segment. Some portable electronic products such as cellular phones are now beginning to see multiple liquid crystal displays (LCDs) on one product. An example of this is the Nokia 9000 Series phone which uses two LCDs on opposing sides of a flip or lid. The use of multiple LCDs adds cost and complexity to a product. Typically, two independent liquid crystal displays would require separate glass, LCD drivers and possibly other components. Thus, a need exists for a single LCD that can be viewable from opposing sides that would enable part reductions in products requiring such opposing views.